


Merry Christmas

by MorbidlyYours



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidlyYours/pseuds/MorbidlyYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that these are amateur efforts and do not intend to infringe on the rights of Anne Rice and her companies. I do this out of love, not for money.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that these are amateur efforts and do not intend to infringe on the rights of Anne Rice and her companies. I do this out of love, not for money.

**_Modern Day, 2015_ **

 

     I was awoken by the bed rocking back and forth. I opened my eyes to see Anne, Louis and I's child, staring back at me. She had mid length auburn hair with a slight wave to it. Her features were soft and very feminine. She was only eight when we made her three years earlier. "Lestat," she whined. "Can we please open presents now?"

     I glanced over to Louis who was still sleeping peacefully. Anne was an early riser like me. Louis would most likely be sleeping for another good twenty minutes. "How about you and I go for a quick hunt while Louis is still asleep? And when we come back he will be awake and we can begin."

     She frowned. "Aww, okay."

     I gently slipped from the bed, which we had been able to sleep in for the past few years now due to our new home. We bought it for that sole reason. Since there were no windows at all in the house, except for the kitchen, and the walls were light tight, we didn't have to sleep in those dreadful coffins.  I took another glance at Louis and then took Anne's hand in mine and we walked outside. It was probably around six o'clock now, and it was Christmas evening. Technically, it was Christmas morning for Vampires. 

     We killed swiftly, careful as to not get any blood on our clothes or faces,and then we made our way back to the house. When we walked in, I saw Louis sitting on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. "Finally you two are here," he said in his deep voice. "Shall we begin?" He smiled warmly.

     Anne jumped up and down, making a happy little squealing noise. "Yes, yes, yes!" 

     "Okay then. Anne, all those are yours under there." I said as I took a seat beside Louis to watch her open her gifts. She tore open the first package fiercely, and yelped with delight. "Yay! A doll house like I always wanted!"

     I smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

     She opened the rest of them with just as much enthusiasm and when she finished she ran over to Louis and I and hugged us both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you both!"

     Louis smiled warmly. "I love you too, Anne." 

     "As do I." I said and pecked her on the cheek.

     "I'm going to take my things to my room and play with them." She said, gathering her gifts in her arms.

     "Okay," Louis and I said simultaneously. 

     I turned to Louis now and pulled his gift out of my pocket and handed it to him. He carefully tore  open the package and then marveled at it. "It's amazing." He said, slipping the emerald ring onto his left hand's ring finger.

     "It matches your eyes." I said tenderly. His eyes were always the most beautiful green. They were what drew me to him, if you didn't count his death wish. 

     "Thank you, Lestat." He said and then pressed his lips to mine in a soft, sweet kiss. "I also have something for you." He said and placed a small, black velvet box in my hand. I flipped it open and almost cried out at what I saw. It was so beautiful. A blue topaz ring, almost the exact same one I had gotten him, only a difference in color. I did the same as him and slipped it on my finger. It seemed we both had the same idea for each other. 

     "I love it," I breathed. "Thank you." I straddled his lap. "I suppose you deserve a kiss," I placed one on his plump lips. "or two." I kissed him again, only this time more lustfully. He responded immediately by grazing his tongue on my lower lip. 

     I ground myself against him, causing him to let out a somewhat stifled moan. I pulled away and laughed, "Merry Christmas."

     


End file.
